


A Mishap With Canada's Curl

by InLoveWithManga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, Hair Pulling, Hair curl, Intimidation, Invisible Canada, M/M, Surprise encounter, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithManga/pseuds/InLoveWithManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada's day continues to spiral out of control after Russia sits on him during the world meeting. When a certain hair curl of his decides to become acquainted with Russia's jacket, Canada ends up in an embarrassing and frightening situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mishap With Canada's Curl

Canada wasn’t very comfortable with Russia sitting on his lap at the conference and tried timidly to get himself free, but to no avail. Russia simply didn’t notice that he was sitting on the blond nation. While Canada wasn’t too upset with his fellow wintry nation for not noticing him, he was looking forward to the end of the meeting so he could get away. The thing that decided to ruin his chance at freedom was his ridiculous hair curl. It just had to get caught on the man’s jacket of all places. When he had finally been released, or so he thought, he quickly realized something was wrong when the tug to the curl and concurrent sudden shock of pleasure received occurred when Russia stood up. His eyes quickly darted to where his hair appeared to be rather tangled with Russia’s jacket. Now there was something special about that strand of hair that Canada had discovered earlier in his life and never mentioned to another soul. That curl was an erogenous zone and that made the situation he was in very uncomfortable and embarrassing. Walking behind Russia carefully in order to keep his hair from being pulled and making his situation worse, Canada began trying to untangle the hair by hand. Which didn’t help his embarrassing situation much due to the fact that trying to untangle the hair caused the same reaction as tugging on it did. Canada tried to tell Russia to stop walking, but he was left unheard yet again, and he refused to continue such efforts once he became worried that if he opened his mouth he might moan instead. 

Eventually Russia began to suspect something was up. He spun quickly around to confront his “attacker” and was instead greeted with the sight of a nearly crying, weak kneed, flushed, and painfully aroused Canada who had just managed to move with Russia a bit during the spin to prevent himself from being yanked 

“Who are you?” Russia interrogated threateningly.  
“I- I’m Canada” Canada hiccuped working furiously to free his hair so he could flee and hide in shame and fear.  
“What are you doing?” Russia demanded grabbing the nation’s hands and jerking him so he now stood in front of the nation. Though he used the term stood loosely because the blond was now squirming feebly in his grasp nearly being completely supported by the Russians hands clamped firmly around his wrists. Canada was now made even more weak-kneed and light headed by the rough yank to his hair the Russian had inadvertently delivered when he had brought them face to face.  
“I asked you a question” Russia growled menacingly.  
“Uh-umm… I *pants* can *breaths heavily* explain” Canada said trying to regain any of his composure after the unintentional tug on his ahoge.  
“Explain then.” Russia ordered moving to hold the trapped nation's hands with one of his own and using the other to grasp what appeared to be the boy’s hair that the blond had been fiddling with before. He expected an explanation, but instead received a helpless moan from his current captive.  
“… I told you to explain” Russia growled out threateningly, though he was internally fascinated by the strange behavior of the blond.  
“Uhhggghhhh…. Don’t….mmmhh…. t-touch…. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair *pants*”  
“Now you’re trying to order me around? Why should I listen to you?” Russia said, a smirk on his face while beginning to stroke the hair even more.  
Canada ended up loudly moaning. “I-I-I-if y-you mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhfffff want an explainaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-tion *pant* *pant* *pant* stop t-touching uhhhhhhhhhhhh *hicupping*!”  
“And why is that?” Russia asked sweetly, delivering a particularly strong yank to the curl.  
Canada had tears flowing down his flushed cheeks at this point. He barely managed to force out the words,“C-can’t focus,” before returning to incomprehensible moaning and mewling.  
“Hmm, well I’m waiting” Russia stated ceasing to molest the boy’s hair.  
“W-what? *Pant* uhh yeah well ummm I guess I should start from the beginning. See this morning you k-kind sat on me at the conference. A-and…”  
Canada was cut off by Russia saying, “I don’t recall sitting on anyone this morning. You are lying to me da?” as he wrapped his fingers around the hair, threatening to resume pulling, but harder this time.  
“P-please I’m not lying Russia. Believe me, you really did sit on me today, I- I guess you just didn’t notice that I had already been sitting in the chair before you sat down. I-I’m not lying. I swear. Please don’t starting pulling my ahoge again.” Canada said voice trembling.  
“Hmmm, I don’t really believe you.” Canada stared with wide frightened eyes. “But,” Canada relaxed slightly, “I suppose I might as well allow you to complete your ridiculous story.”  
“U-umm thanks Russia. Well see when the meeting was over and you stood up, I realized that my hair curl was tangled with your jacket. I had to remain within close proximity to you in order to avoid my hair being tugged.”  
“Why are you so desperate to keep your hair from being pulled” Russia asked curious.  
“U-umm well you see that hair it umm is kinda umm”  
“Anyday now,” Russia warned.  
“Well it’s kinda an erogenous zone” Canada said as quickly as he could. Doing all he could to avoid meeting eyes with his captor.  
“And what if I don’t believe you?” Russia questioned.  
“What!” Canada exclaimed. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean what if I don’t believe that your hair is an erogenous zone?” Russia said chuckling as Canada stared at him at shock, his mouth agape and eyes wide.  
“W-what do you mean, haven’t you already seen what it does to me?” Canada squeaked out in shock.  
“You mean to say…” Russia started stroking the hair, “that this arouses you?” Canada resumed some of his earlier wiggling.  
“I asked you a question,” Russia stated threateningly.  
“Yeeeesssssss,” Canada let the word slide from his mouth sounding defeated.  
“I could use this…” Russia mumbled plotting as he brought Canada elsewhere to continue their encounter.


End file.
